


Always

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, post Hayley Hotchner's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid are always there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebula99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula99/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for nebula99. Thank you for being a fabulous friend and a wonderful person. Your friendship means the world to me.

The ride from the cemetary to the country club for Haley Hotchner's wake was a quiet one. Reid sat in the back seat of the car with Hotch, Jack between them. Haley's sister, Jessica Brooks was sitting in front with the driver. Jack leaned against his father's side, eyes closing as he brought his thumb up and sucked on it. Normally, Hotch or Reid would have discouraged it, but today, neither would deny the child a small comfort.

After a few minutes, Reid reached over and gently clasped Hotch's shoulder before rubbing it. Hotch gave Reid a small smile, before tilting his head down to press a quick kiss on the back of Reid's hand. "Thank you," he murmured before turning to stare out the window again.

Haley's death had been hard--Hotch blamed himself. Reid understood that; if he'd been in the same situation as Hotch, he'd be blaming himself too. Even though it was Foyet that had killed Haley, not Hotch. Reid knew it was still a bit too soon to try and convince Hotch otherwise but he hoped to make his lover see that, eventually. It had been so difficult to listen to Hotch and Haley's last conversation, her last words....

Reid looked out the window on his side, not really seeing the passing scenery. Hotch's eulogy had almost had him in tears--that Hotch still loved Haley didn't surprise or bother him--after all, they had a child together, but Hotch and Haley had no longer been _in_ love with one another. Reid had grown to like Haley over the years that he and Hotch had been lovers. Initially, there'd been mistrust and some dislike, especially on Haley's part and Reid couldn't blame her. After all, her ex-husband was dating a man and it had been a shock to her. But once she'd started dating again and had gotten to know Reid better, they'd become friendly, if not friends.

The car pulled into the semi-circular driveway in front of the country club and stopped outside the front doors. Reid climbed out of the car as Hotch helped Jack out. They walked inside, Reid and Jessica behind Hotch and his son. As soon as they walked in the door, Jack pulled on his father's hand. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!"

Jessica held out her hand. "Come on, Jack, I'll take you," she said. She glanced at Hotch. "You probably want to go check and make sure everything's ready?"

Hotch nodded. "Thanks, Jessica." He walked into the main room with Reid beside him. He took a quick walk around the room then walked out onto the patio and Reid followed him out.

"How are you doing, Aaron?" Reid asked as he moved to stand beside Hotch.

"I don't know," Hotch said, turning to face Reid. He looked around and not seeing anyone, pulled Reid into a hug, sighing as he felt Reid's arms wrap around his waist. "I...thank you, Spencer. Having you with me through all this...I don't know how I would've made it without you."

"You're welcome," Reid replied. He pressed a kiss against Hotch's cheek. "I love you and I'll always be here for you."

"I know." Hotch laid his head on Reid's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of his embrace and quiet of the evening. They stayed in each other's arms until they heard car doors closing in the parking lot. They stepped apart and Hotch brushed Reid's cheek with his hand. "I love you, too."

A few minutes later and Rossi strode out onto the patio. "Reid," he said, nodding at the other man. "Aaron."

Reid nodded back. "Rossi." Reid figured Rossi wanted to speak to Hotch alone. He looked at Hotch, "I'll talk to you later," he said and headed back inside and sat at the table where the rest of the team had already started to sit.

A half hour later, and Morgan got the message that the team were called out for a case; there was no other team available, so Strauss didn't have a choice. Reid watched as Morgan went out to get Rossi and talk to Hotch. As he walked out, Reid's gaze met Hotch's and Hotch gave a tiny nod. It was okay for Reid to go. Not that Reid could've thought of a reason to stay--at least not without letting the team know he and Hotch were involved. Reid was sure some of them suspected something, but no one had asked, at least not yet.

Once the team had finished discussing the case on the plane, Reid moved to the back. He wanted to call Hotch but didn't need an audience around. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Hotch. "Hey," he said, once Hotch answered.

"Hey. So, what's the case?"

"Nice try, Aaron. You're on leave, so I'm not telling you anything," Reid said. He looked at his watch and winced. "Damn, I didn't think about what time it was--I didn't wake Jack up did I?"

"No, I had my phone on vibrate, I figured you'd call me," Hotch replied. He sighed. "I worry about him, Spencer. Will he remember his mother? Is he going to grow up and have problems. I just...it's so much to deal with and I don't know that I can do it."

Reid was quiet for a moment. They'd had similar conversations before. "He'll survive--and you have videos of Haley, so he'll always have those even if he doesn't 'remember' her. Jack's going to be fine--they say children are resililant and they are. Jack has a father that loves him very much--he's got me. I guess I'm the step-father? There's Sean and Jessica--your mom. He will never lack for people to love him and look out for him and care for him. And you know, we're all here to help you. We'll get through it," Reid said, trying to reassure Hotch. 

"I know and I know you've told me before, I just can't help worrying. And I still don't know what I'm going to do about the job."

"You'll do the right thing. You've still got a few weeks off--plenty of time to weigh your options."

Hotch sighed. "I wish I had half the faith in myself that you seem to have in me."

"You've never let me down, Aaron--I trust you not to let yourself down either," Reid said softly. "Damn, I've gotta go--looks like Garcia's got some info for us."

"I love you."

Reid smiled as he walked toward the rest of the team. "Me too."

The next night, Morgan sent the team back to the hotel early, at least earlier than they'd normally go. Reid checked his messages and there was one from Hotch: _"Call me when you can, don't care how late. H."_ Reid looked at the clock, it was almost 11 pm, but he called Hotch as requested after changing into his PJs and climbing into bed.

"Spencer, how's it going?" Hotch asked.

"We hit a road block, Morgan sent us back to the hotel to get some sleep. How are you doing?"

"Strauss came over to see me tonight. Offered me early retirement with a full financial package," Hotch said.

Reid was quiet for a moment; he still didn't fully trust Erin Strauss even though she cleared Hotch of any official wrong doing in the Foyet case. "What did you tell her?"

"That I'd have to think about it." Hotch sighed. "I want--no, I need to do right by Jack and I'm not sure if staying with the BAU is the right thing or not."

"Don't forget that doing right by Jack also means you have to do what's right for you, too," Reid said. He and Hotch had talked this over before, a few times. Reid knew how hard and important a decision this was for Hotch, so he'd talk with him about as much as Hotch needed. "And you know that whatever you decide to do, I'll support you a hundred percent." Reid didn't want Hotch to leave and he really didn't think it was the right thing for Hotch to do but he knew this was something Hotch had to figure out for himself and Reid meant it when he said he'd support Hotch's decision.

"Thank you," Hotch said. 

"No problem," Reid replied. "So, how's Jack doing?"

"He seems to be okay. We watched a video of his last birthday party, with Haley in it. I'm not sure he fully understands what's happened...."

"No, he may not, but he understands enough. He's lucky to have you to help him through it," Reid said. "Give him a kiss and hug from me, okay?" 

"I already did at bedtime. He misses you--so do I," Hotch said warmly. "I should let you go, it's late and you should get some sleep."

"What, no phone sex?" Reid asked, impish grin on his face.

"Not on any phone Garcia could tap into," Hotch replied dryly.

Reid laughed. "Well, that leaves out just about every communications system, with the possible exception of tin cans and a string. Although, somehow, I think she'd find some way to hack that as well."

"You're probably right about that," Hotch said with a chuckle. "I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aaron. Goodnight," Reid said. He hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand before rolling over to try and fall asleep. He hated sleeping alone.

 

********************

Hotch stared at Jessica for a moment after she'd offered to look after Jack when he was away. "Thank you," he finally said. That she would so this for him, for Jack after everything that had happened...amazed him. He cleared his throat; he had to tell her about Reid--Hotch wasn't sure what Haley had shared with her sister about that situation. "Jessica, there's something I need to tell you, about Reid--"

"I know, Aaron. He's your lover. Haley told me about it," Jessica said. "And I know you wouldn't bring him into Jack's life if it was something casual. So, as far as I'm concerned, Spencer is part of the family," she said.

Hotch smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Jessica--that means a lot to me." Before Hotch could say antyhing else, Jack came running over to him.

"Hands clean, Daddy!" he said, holding his hands out for Hotch to look.

Taking Jack's small hands in his own, Hotch made a show of looking them over. "Good job! I don't see any dirt. Now, put your toys away and then I'll set the table for supper."

Later that evening, after Jack was in bed and Jessica had gone home, Hotch called Reid, surprised when the other man answered. "Hey, Spence, what's up?"

"We caught the guy," Reid replied. "How are you?" 

"Good. I'm going to stay," he said.

Reid was quiet for a moment, glad that Hotch wasn't going to leave the BAU. "I'm glad. But what about Jack?"

"Jessica offered to look after him when we're away."

"Wow, that's really good of her. Did you tell her...."

"Yeah, I told her, or started to tell her that we were together, but Haley'd told her. And Jessica's fine with it," Hotch said. "I'm lucky to have her for a sister-in-law. Well, ex sister-in-law."

"She's more like a sister to you, Hotch," Reid paused and Hotch could hear voices in the background. "I've gotta go, we're heading out. We'll be really late getting in."

"Come over, I don't care how late it is, I want to see you," Hotch said. "I love you."

"Me too," Reid replied, smiling. "I'll see you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye," Hotch said, hanging up his phone.

It was almost 2 a.m. by the time Reid arrived at Hotch's apartment. He quietly unlocked the door and was surprised that the alarm system was off until he noticed that the TV was still on. He could see Hotch's silhouette on the couch. Reid took off his coat and shoes, putting them in the closet along with his satchel. "Hey, Aaron," he whispered as he walked around the couch. 

Hotch woke and stretched, smiling at Spencer. "Mm. Spencer, you're home." He held out a hand, helping Reid settle on the couch beside him. "Missed you," Hotch said as he wrapped his arm around Reid and the other man snuggled close.

"Missed you too," Reid said. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against Hotch's mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, tongues meeting and sliding together.

Hotch pulled back, and stroked his hand over Reid's cheek, pushing his hair out of the way. "I can't wait for your knee to heal, I miss having you sit in my lap."

Reid chuckled, "Yeah, I miss it too." He let his head drop onto Hotch's shoulder and slid an arm around Hotch's waist. "But I like sitting together like this, too."

Hotch didn't reply, just held Reid a little tighter. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying being together. Hotch cleared his throat. "Spencer, there's something I want to ask you...don't feel obligated to say yes unless you want to and--"

"Aaron, just ask."

Hotch grinned. "Sorry. I...I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me. With me and Jack," he said.

Reid lifted his head and looked at Hotch, unable to contain his smile. "I'd love to. But," he said, looking around the apartment. "I'm not sure all my stuff will fit in here."

"Well, we'll have to put some of your stuff--and mine--in storage," Hotch said. "Once I sell the house, I'd like to buy another one--I want Jack to grow up with a backyard, not in an apartment building. It'd be a few months, I don't want to have Jack move around too much, he needs stability right now."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Reid said, laying his head on Hotch's shoulder again. He yawned. "Hmm. You know what else sounds like a great idea?"

"No, what?"

"Bed. I'm exhausted."

"I agree, bed sounds pretty good, especially now that you're back home to share it with me." Hotch waited until Reid sat up, then stood up. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off before holding a hand out and helping Reid off the sofa. He kept hold of Reid's hand as they made their way down the hallway to their bedroom. Together, as always.


End file.
